


heartbreak in the clouds

by fnix_archive



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, its in lapslock srry i was feelin it at the time, les tres amigos seungjjbella!, seunggil's dog, weatherman phichit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fnix_archive/pseuds/fnix_archive
Summary: the difference between routine and ritual is: the massive heart eyes seunggil has for phichit chulanont, channel four meteorologist, local celebrity.





	heartbreak in the clouds

**Author's Note:**

> this was written last year for seunggil zine and now i am happy to share it!!! this is the full version that has the bits that were cut off because of word count constraints.
> 
> seunggil zine's theme was "mujigae" which means rainbow. i wrote for the color yellow for sunlight:) 
> 
> *note background jjbella!

it’s ritual, at this point. 

seunggil mostly operates on routine—on waking up with a five a.m. alarm, then taking sojung on her walk, before eating a full breakfast. prides himself on going to work at the same time every day, and not-greeting the guy who works at the cubicle next to his.

operates on going home at the same time every day, then using his home gym, before taking a shower. on fridays he skips the gym to meet jj by the river, and they run together while the sun goes down. jj asks seunggil to take selfies, always—something about it being golden hour—with a pout that works exclusively on isabella and sometimes seunggil; he complies with extreme reluctance. jj uploads them onto an instagram story titled _♡RUNNING W BESTIE♡_ (which exists alongside _♡DATE NIGHT W BABE♡_ and _♡SEUNGGIL’S DOG STILL HATES ME♡_ ). 

on the weekends he mostly has the same schedule, except he takes his laptop to the cafe below his apartment to do work, because his boss refuses to open the office on weekends, because he “doesn’t believe in overtime.” thinks the staff should “build a balanced life outside of work.” wants them to “always practice self-care.” seunggil doesn’t know what any of those words even mean, but jj and isabella are completely over him complaining about his boss during their pre-planned sunday brunches. 

that’s all routine—but what comes next is ritual: 

sitting with his dinner in front of the tv, and putting on the eight o’clock channel four news. leaning into his couch as the opening sequence plays, holding up his spoon to blow on his food before eating. petting at sojung, who’s nestled at his feet, while the anchors introduce themselves. 

the difference between routine and ritual is—

 **king jj**  
hey wyd? izzy says she wants to talk to u about something

 **king jj**  
???  
oh my bad its That Time  
enjoy ur hot date :* 

**seunggil**  
you’re so annoying  
I Will. also tell izzy to drop it

_“and next we have our resident meteorologist, phichit chulanont, with the weather.”_

this is the difference between routine and ritual: a man in a crisp suit appearing in front of a green screen, a wide smile brighter than the little CGI suns glowing on the map onscreen, witty puns about the morning fog rolling into the city in the next few days, and a reminder to carry an umbrella this upcoming weekend. 

the difference is: the massive heart eyes seunggil has for phichit chulanont, channel four meteorologist, local celebrity. and as seunggil recently discovered, he is also a frequent customer at the cafe below seunggil’s apartment. the difference between routine and ritual is maybe the crush that seunggil had already had on him, before he ever saw him in person. 

but in person. 

phichit chulanont shines all on his own, sans the CGI sun graphics. he’s easily recognizable, even without the suit; his smile works as its own form of identification. his laugh is infectious. he’s friends with the barista, and he chats easily with the customers who stop him for a picture. seunggil has actually already embarrassed himself in front of him, had burnt himself from sipping his drink too quickly. because phichit had caught his eye, and smiled at him, and seunggil had needed to act _fast_. 

he burnt his tongue and flinched and phichit—his eyes widened and he mouthed the words, _are you ok?_ all the way across the cafe. seunggil had barely nodded before fleeing. 

since then, seunggil checks through the window to see if he’s in there, in which case seunggil will keep walking to calm his beating heart before circling back to his apartment, forgetting to do the work he had set out to accomplish. maybe this is the self-care his boss was talking about.

(“running away from your feelings isn’t self-care,” isabella had informed him.

“i’m not running away,” seunggil had corrected. “i’m terrible at that, so i compensate by being excellent at _avoidance_.”

“that’s... honey, that’s so much worse. listen, we’re babysitting for jj’s parents tonight but later we’re going to unpack this.”)

while seunggil watches intently, his phone vibrates again. 

**king jj**  
lol as if u dont always carry an umbrella with u  
did u know that he has a public twitter? 

**seunggil**  
ofc? he always promotes it after he delivers his report 

**king jj**  
oh jesus christ  
u know i dont use that Name lightly 

**king jj**  
call me 

**seunggil**  
no he’s doing a special segment on the residual local effects from climate change tonight

 **king jj**  
oh my GOD  
ok that’s TWICE now. I HATE U!  
call me after the stupid segment 

“it wasn’t stupid,” seunggil says immediately when jj picks up. at his feet, sojung stands to attention at the depth of emotion in his voice. “actually it was intelligent. he presented a coherent set of observational data. there was even a stacked column bar chart.” 

“gross… why do i feel like you’re talking dirty to me?” jj responds. “babe, seunggil’s telling me sexy stuff.” 

“stop trying to seduce my boyfriend and ask out your weather guy,” isabella’s voice calls from the background. 

“go hang out with the couple that lives a floor below you if you want to double-date so bad,” seunggil says back. sojung barks and wags her tail. he quickly gathers her into his arms. “shhh sojung-ah, it’s almost nine. we’ll disturb the neighbors.” 

“ugh, no way. that couple sucks at trivia nights,” jj complains, before his voice takes on a disgusted tone. “and we are not losers.” 

“just ask out your weather guy,” isabella says again, nearly pleading but not quite. izzy’s not really the type to plead. seunggil had admired that but didn’t know until now what it felt like to have it be directed at him and not jj. 

but seunggil doesn’t ask out his weather guy—phichit chulanont, local celebrity, _his weather guy_ —not because he’s scared, but it turns out he’s not as good at avoidance as he thought. 

“hi,” phichit says. “seunggil, right?”

this time, the hot coffee doesn’t even make it to seunggil’s mouth. the cup in his hand just tips over, like his entire body except for his hand forgot how to drink a beverage. coffee spills onto seunggil’s lap, and he barely registers the intense heat on his thighs over phichit saying _oh shit_ and reaching over to right the cup in his hand. 

seunggil looks at him, frozen. 

“i’m—,” he croaks out. he clears his throat. “sorry.” 

phichit gapes at him. “ _you’re_ sorry? no. no, i’m sorry,” he says, jabs a thumb back at the barista. “leo texted me that you’re here and i—rushed downstairs, was too excited—seunggil, i’m sorry.” 

“what,” seunggil says. “excuse me. what?” 

“i’m so glad i caught you,” phichit says, softly, like a confession. he winces then, and turns. bounces up to the counter to grab an entire napkin dispenser and brings it back to seunggil’s table. “except for… the burning you with coffee part. can i sit?”

it turns out that phichit chulanont, local celebrity, his weather guy—is also his neighbor. he lives a floor above seunggil and has seen him in the area with sojung. he thinks seunggil is cute and also that seunggil has been running away from him.

“in which case, i can leave right now if you want me to,” phichit says. he honest to god blushes. “i don’t mean to make you uncomfortable, i just wanted you to know, i don’t know, i’ll leave—”

“no!” seunggil nearly shouts. “no, i haven’t been running away from you. i’ve just been avoiding you!” 

“oh.” phichit’s face falls. outside, the clouds dim further as rain continues to fall, and the banality of the situation is more horrible than the hot coffee drying on his pants. “well, then i should definitely leave—”

“no, don’t,” seunggil says quickly. he pinches his nose. “sorry, just. all i do is embarrass myself. i literally have coffee-stained pants right now.” 

“which was my fault.” 

“which was _because_ you said hi to me, because i’m so lame. oh god. you said hi to me and i stopped functioning. the other week you looked at me and i burnt my tongue.” 

“three months ago i heard you talking to your dog in baby-speak outside of this cafe and i’ve been obsessed with you ever since,” phichit tells him. “so i guess we’re even.” 

seunggil looks at him with a mix of horror and indignation. “baby-speak? i don’t do baby-speak.”

“uh. yeah. you do,” phichit says. “you were like, _sojung-ah? my baby, sojung-ah?_ making these cute faces, you know?” he demonstrates the cute faces. 

“oh my god,” seunggil says again. jj would be full-on throttling him by now. “no, we’re not even at all. not even close.” 

“okay, we’ll work on it,” phichit says agreeably. “it wouldn’t be healthy to leave this issue unresolved.” 

“my best friend izzy would not approve,” seunggil says. “she would say we definitely need to work on it. she would say this is a big problem.”

“she sounds smart,” phichit nods. 

“she’s been telling me to ask you out for the past two weeks,” seunggil says, and phichit’s eyes widen slightly but he continues to be smooth about it, keeps nodding. 

“like i said. she sounds like a genius,” phichit says.

she is, but seunggil’s not gonna her tell that. he’s definitely not going to tell her that he technically didn’t ask out his weather guy, or do much of anything except embarrass himself like he always does. but he’ll tell her that this time, he didn’t run away, or try to avoid his feelings, because he stayed to talk about the weather, of all things. because that’s kind of phichit’s thing. 

and he’ll tell her about how the sun broke through the clouds at that moment, real poetically annoying but in a lovely way, while phichit reiterated how cute seunggil is with his dog, while phichit chokes on his own cup of coffee when seunggil admits that he and sojung watch his weather report every night at eight, a ritual, a soft sweet and relaxing thing. 

and he’ll tell izzy and jj that he’s got someone to bring to trivia night.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! <3


End file.
